


Sock-Puppet Symphonies

by Shmallo



Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Other, Post-War, election, mastermind!dream, they're all basically being manipulated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmallo/pseuds/Shmallo
Summary: Arrogance has always been your weakness.Dream has always held the power, that much is true. He weaves a web, pulls the strings, watches his puppets dance. But now comes the end of an era.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033416
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Sock-Puppet Symphonies

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before the Wilbur betrayal, so I won't be including it in here

He is still reeling from the aftermath of his defeat when they come to him. Eret was always so good at listening, at knowing, he was glad that they had such a person on their side. Today, he came with Sapnap, still distrustful of their 'king' was on their side, fingers twitching on the sword at his side.

"You have something for me?"

"Indeed I do, my friend. Something I'm sure you'll be interested in."

"Go on…"

"Wilbur's planning an election. He's the only one running, but it's under the pretence that there is some semblance of democracy in it. Essentially, he's trying to strengthen his power over L'Manberg."

"And our  _ king  _ here is doing nothing to stop it," Sapnap hissed. Eret calmly glared back from behind dark glasses.

"With all due respect,  _ Sapnap _ , I have no business meddling in the affairs of L'Manberg. I will honour our peace agreement."

"All's fair in love and war."

"It's a good thing we're not at war, then." He sneers silently and folds his arms, Eret sparing him only a patronising smile. "What would you have me do?"

"Nothing. Leave it be."

"Dream?"

"I have no doubt that this 'issue' will resolve itself on its own. If he really is rigging this in his favour, then justice will be served accordingly. We cannot break our neutrality over their leadership disputes, only hope that it will benefit us." There is that tone in his voice that leaves nothing to argue against. They bow their heads.

"Of course, Dream."

They don't let him see the slight worried glance they exchange, as not quite enemies, not quite friends, but both worried for the sake of their empire. Dream's mask smiles back at them. 

As they leave, he drums a rhythm on his axe, formulating a plan in his mind.  _ What do I need, what do I need? _ There is no letting such an event slide, he has to grab the opportunity with both hands. A plot clicks into place. Slowly, he rises. 

He needs to find Quackity.

~×~×~

Quackity is sitting on the fence when he finds him. There's an argument on either side, between George and Fundy, about something that Dream can't find it in himself to care about. Instead, he just grabbed him by the arm and dragged him aside, just far enough that the others would not hear.

"How have you been liking my server?" The weight of his grip, planting him firmly on the ground, his side of the fence. Quackity doesn't seem to notice.

"It's pretty nice. L'Manberg's a bit of a weird place though."

"Weird how?"

"Like, what's up with Wilbur? He's paranoid about everything and everyone, what's he scared of?"

"He's scared of change, of opposition, of losing power. In fact, I hear he's holding an election where only he's running. It doesn't really seem fair, does it?"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I can't change it. I'm sure they've told you all about the war for independence, and how I'm banished. I can't mess with their politics. But you can."

"And why me?"

"You're just what L'Manberg needs; a fresh face, a different point of view. Plus, I've heard you're popular with the people. If there's anyone who can turn the tide before it collapses in on itself, it's you."

Quackity doesn't quite know what to say. So, he doesn't speak, instead rushes off to find Wilbur, a fire lit in his eyes. Dream smiles to himself, still feeling the burn of the embers in his hands. He turns away, humming a tune that stops the argument, if only for a moment, for heads to turn and stare. Why that song, out of them all? Dream snorts as he leaves them to their own petty squabbles. They wouldn't understand.

It's the song of victory.

~×~×~

The mask does nothing to hide Dream's smile as he approaches Schlatt. He's in another realm, one which he has no control over, yet he hides the itch to hold power so well, it may have never existed in the first place. Indeed, the businessman cannot tell whether the twitch of his fingers is the anticipation of victory, or another life under his control. Perhaps both. What he  _ can  _ tell is that there's no worming his way out of the contract this time.

"What do you want?" His speech is short, clipped, still loaded with animosity from the time taken away. Dream doesn't speak, only whistling a familiar tune as he sits down on the grass and gazes across the fields. He pats the ground beside him. Schlatt doesn't move.

"What. Do. You. Want?"

He pauses on a sour note. "Do you like Tommy?"

"What?"

"Do you like Tommy? Would you do him a favour if he asked?"

"That depends on what it is."

"You haven't heard the news, then?"

"What news?"

"Wilbur's holding an election. I have no doubt that they'll come to you for your support. The kid really does look up to you."

"What do you want?" There it is again. Dream grins. Schlatt never was one for pleasantries, not unless it benefitted him. And when dealing with Dream, there was no guaranteeing that any cards were in his favour.

"I just want you to do a little…  _ job  _ for me."

"I'm not going to betray them." He's suddenly gone from the grassy knoll, behind him, trapping his neck between his body and the edge of a sword. Schlatt's laugh is mirthless.

"Kill me, then. I'll just come back, where you cannot reach."

"If that were the case, do you think I'd be threatening you?"

Schlatt twists his head as best he can, grimacing at the thin line of blood it draws, trying to see through his lies, to call his bluff. The mask gives nothing away. 

"You don't have that power."

"I have friends in high places," he shrugs. "You'd be surprised at where a friendship with Notch can get you."

He can see Schlatt weighing the options, whether to give his life for the cause or grasp all the power he wants, but be another pawn in a game of chess he never understood. There's no doubt in Dream's mind which one he'll choose. He never was the hero sort anyway.

Before he even speaks, the sword is lifted from his neck.

"You picked the right side." He offers a hand. "Welcome aboard, Schlatt."

~×~×~

When Quackity and Schlatt form a coalition, he's watching. When they're elected, he's listening. When the new President of L'Manberg gives his first decree ( _ his  _ decree? It was always Dream's), he's smiling. They don't see beyond the mask.

His plan, his perfectly constructed, faultless plan, was coming to beautiful fruition. They were all so…  _ predictable,  _ he found, laughing with the puppet strings in one hand. It was too easy, so unbelievably easy!

Hubris always strikes unexpectedly.

_ Technoblade has joined the game. _

In all of his schemes, he had never factored in the warrior. Sure, it had hovered as a possibility in the back of his mind, but he had never seriously considered the warrior joining the server, at least not with the dozens of turned-down invites. Apparently, fake-kin blood ran deeper than the blood they'd shed together.

In any other circumstances, he would have been happy, overjoyed even, that he was here. After all, who wouldn't want the mighty Technoblade on their side, the man who had remained undefeated throughout decades. Together, they would have made an indomitable faction, something to be truly feared, whose hunger would both be satiated with music discs or empty titles. In any other circumstances, they would have been unstoppable.

But he had chosen the other side.

His 'family' had been more important, despite the fact their friendly rivalry spanned longer than they had ever been in the same room with each other. Now rivals turned to enemies, and that wasn't something that Dream particularly wanted. Still, perhaps it could be turned around.

He kept to the shadows, offering armfuls of riches and weapons, the few things that could divide his attention. When their nation called for backup, he swallowed his pride and stooped to their levels, fighting alongside them. There was no time to relish a kill, not when it was his friend's bodies falling at his feet, when their blood was being shed for a child and a pretender and the only man who had ever been able to stand at his side. If it wasn't for the goal at the back of his mind, he would have slit their throats long ago.

Still, it was all worth it in the end. The seeds of disloyalty had been sown, already fracturing their faction, dividing their only weapon. It wouldn't be long before they broke altogether, in the heat of the battle where true devotion lay. Dream thought of that moment often, always with gleeful anticipation. 

He couldn't wait to win.

~×~×~

It happens one day on a visit to their dingy nation. Technoblade is farming alone, the others tossing in their beds, unaware of their intruder. Techno doesn't seem too aware himself, not even reacting when Dream stops masking his footsteps, or when he crunches loudly through his crops. His back stays turned, he whistles a tune softly and slowly, pulling potatoes in time. Dream doesn't focus on it enough to remember where he's heard it before.

"What do you want this time, Dream? You know they don't want you on our land."

"I just came to say hi, am I not allowed to do that?"

"From my experience, you don't sneak into someone's base undetected to say 'hi'. So what's this really about?"

"Well, I've gotten word that the president's leaving the grounds of Manberg tomorrow. I thought that you and I might want to talk about it."

Finally, Techno puts down his potato, turns around to study him with intelligent red eyes. "Fine. We'll plan. But not here, I'd rather not have them wake up to a breach in security."

"As you wish, Technoblade. Lead the way."

And he does, winding through the underground as easily as anything, not slowing until the path slopes upward and stone makes way for dirt makes way for grass and trees and a river flowing by. Techno sits down and beckons Dream to follow. They dip their feet in the water, it's icy but refreshing, and even though they get cold quickly, they wait for the other to retract first before they too can release themselves from its freezing grip. Neither of them move.

"So, Schlatt's going to leave his safety behind tomorrow?"

"Yes, and the first place he intends to go is here. He has Tubbo under his thumb, there's no way he won't force him to sniff you out. If you don't act soon, your nation will feel the full fury of the SMP."

"You and I have stood against them before, what difference will it make?"

"Don't you see? This is your time to strike! You can take him out on your ground, on your terms, you can stop his reign once and for all! Take them by surprise, finally show them your true power, and while they are too busy trying to keep themselves alive, you take back the land that's rightfully yours."

"So what you're saying is that you want me to kill your sock-puppet."

"Yes- I mean, what? My sock-puppet? What do you mean?"

Techno's lip curls. Slowly he rises, not facing Dream, instead, he tilts his head to the side and stares cruelly out at the horizon, the faint glow of sunrise beginning to peek out behind the hills. "Do you take me for an idiot, Dream?"

"Of course not-"

"I've fought in more wars than you'll ever get to see, and you think that your whole ploy will fool me? I've seen better-concealed plans in a children's playground, for god's sake!" He lets out a short, barking laugh. "Of course, I don't blame you. Arrogance has always been your weakness."

Dream's face flushes red, memories of cocky taunts and mocking faces, challenges that had been too easily accepted. Then the point of a sword, and axe, at his neck, broken pride and an ego that had been torn to pieces. His hand tightened on the axe. 

"It had always seemed suspicious, how easily you came around to their side, despite having fought battles against them not even months ago, despite hating their very existence- don't think a mask can hide those dirty looks you keep giving them. Cosying up to me as if that will somehow make me betray my own  _ family _ -"

" _ Fake  _ family."

"So what does that make the Dream Team? Or would you give them up for riches too?"

"I would never-"

"Then know where people's loyalties truly lie before attempting to start a revolt."

  
  


Dream falls quiet.

"So what? What does it matter if you know? I could just kill you and Schlatt, leave Manberg weakened and open to attack. Pogtopia won't resist the chance to get their land back. And by the end of it, I'll have helped the winning nation, they'll  _ owe _ it to me. They won't be able to defy me any longer." 

"Kill me?" He quirks an eyebrow. "You think that just because you turned on permadeath it's going to frighten me?"

Dream's fingers twitch. He had only done it as a precaution, barely moments before he entered Pogtopia, how had he known-

It doesn't matter. He can't stop it. Just one fell swoop and-

Techno grabs the axe with a grin, keeping mere inches from his head. "You won't kill me. Want to know why?"

To Dream's surprise, he purses his lips and lets out a few notes. Suddenly, he's hit by images of a purple-speckled disc, torn-up countryside and two friends clutching onto a jukebox for dear life. He remembers it tapped on the edge of an axe, drowning out disputes, whistling to as he whispered words into a sock-puppet's mouth. It's the song of victory. It's not on his side. 

One by one, his communicator buzzes. Unfamiliar faces surround him, each one pointing their weapons at his throat.  _ CaptainSparklez, Pewdiepie, Notch.  _ Giants in the public's eyes. Then,  _ BadBoyHalo, GeorgeNotFound, Sapnap, Antfrost. _ They glare at him coldly, all traces of friendship forgotten.

Techno lets go of the axe. It hangs limply at Dream's side. 

"This time, you chose the wrong side."


End file.
